A head-worn display (or a head-mounted display) is a display device worn on the head of a user. A head-worn display may include one or more display optics positioned in the field of view of one or both eyes of the user. A head-worn display having display optics positioned in the fields of view of both eyes of the user may be referred to as a stereoscopic head-worn display.